This invention relates generally to non-destructive inspection and, more particularly, to dimensional inspection of fabricated components.
Dimensional inspection techniques are used in many applications where the non-destructive evaluation (NDE) of a workpiece or component is desired. At least some known inspection techniques include a visual or manual inspection to facilitate determining a service condition of a component. A knowledgeable and skilled technician may be able to ascertain the worthiness of a particular component for replacement using visual or manual inspection, however visual or manual inspection may not be accurate enough for modem components, nor repeatable for quality verification purposes. For example, a compressor blade dovetail outer edge break radii may be small and span only a few degrees of arc, which may require a relatively accurate relative measurement to determine the actual radius.